Delicata
by dubd
Summary: AU all the way: Rumple got his powers as the Dark One back, but lost Belle, now in a last try to secure their happiness he cast a curse that brings our Once Upon a Time cast to the world of Descendants.
1. Chapter 1

Delicata

AU all the way: Rumple got his powers as the Dark One back, but lost Belle, now in a last try to secure their happiness he cast a curse that brings our Once Upon a Time cast to the world of Descendants.

[AN] So this idea pop in my head what if Rumple (from Once Upon a Time) got his powers as a dark one back, but lost Belle in the process, so in a last try to win her heart back he cast a curse so they could be togheter. The curse brings the once upon a time cast to the descendants universe. There will be flashbacks to explain past events. No character (from Once Upon a Time) has memory of what happened. :D [AN]

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Regina quickly becomes the mayor of the isle, taking care of the intricate details of the well-functioning of the isle.

Maleficent acts as a ruler, being the greater evil that has ever lived, she is the one that talks with the good folk of Auradon, and any piece of threat that rise in the Isle is taken to her judgement.

Jafar takes cares off any upper rising movement that seeks to over trow Maleficent.

Hook takes care of the incoming provisions that Auradon, among side with Ursula and Black Beard, they are the ones how catalogue the provisions and divide them.

Cruella comands a troop that secure the safety of the isle, well as much safety that could be secured.

The isle is a tough place, and no child should grow up in these condicions. But even villians seek the confort of a lovers touch sometime. That's how each vilian end up with a kid.

Maleficent had a rough morming, aparently some band of thieves has try to atack the docks and steal all the provisions. Hook and BackBeard took care of them, but still the migraine hit Maleficent hard, and now she has to deal with the punishment.

'Another headache, mother?' – Lily her oldest daughter was watching her with worry, Maleficent didn't even notice when she entered the room.

'Yes, but nothing much, a band of thieves thought that they could beat Hook and Black Beard…'

'Ha! I would like to see the day!' – Lily interrupted her smiling.

'But now I have to punish them.' – Maleficent was tired, latter in the day she has a call with the good folks of Auradon, something that she hated to do. She tried to convince Regina to take the calls, but Regina refuse, saying that if she preferred to light herself on fire than to deal with those idiots.

'If you want I could deal with the punishment.' – Lily offered. Now Lily usually step up to her mother's place when her mother was in meetings with the others villians, so she knew what to do.

Maleficent smiled, Lily really has grown up, her daughter initially had hatred her mother, being abandon and all, but now Lily act as Maleficent greater ally. 'That would be great, Lily. Well you know where Mal is?'

'Probably with her friends, searching for fun, causing havoc and mischief, anywhere really'– Lilly smirked at the thought, her little sister was a force to be reckon.

Mal, Lily younger sister, was nothing as Lily. First Mal didn't hatred Maleficent, no, she seek her approval as if her life depended on it. Mal act like a tough kid, but she had a really good heart. And she was very unsure of herself, she always act as if Maleficent would hit her, or put her down, or something. Maleficent didn't understand her younger daughter behavior sometimes.

'Oh dear, please not.' – Maleficent begged with her hand clutching her head.

Mal and her friends, or better alliances, were at Carlos tree house, since the last month the group held meetings every week to discuss the major changes that had happened on the Isle. After the group return from the Forbidden Fortress they were sure that their parents would yell and cursed them, but the opposite happened.

(Mal's Flashback)

Maleficent was worried sick about Mal's whereabouts, the child hasn't returned home yet. When the child showed up with a distraught appearance, her head held low, and Maleficent's staff in her hands, Maleficent was speechless.

Mal turned to her mother. 'Here I found it like you ordered to.' She took a minute to compose herself, she couldn't show hope to her mother, so she tried to say as cool as possible. What happened next was something Mal couldn't ever expected, her mother ran to her and hugged her.

'Dear child, I was worried sick about you. Don't you ever leave like this again, ok?' Maleficent held her daughter who stiffened in the embrace, she turn to look at Mal's face looking for injuries.

Mal couldn't help, never her mother had held her, or embrace her, or showed some concern about her, so she was overwhelmed with emotion, she looked at her mother genuine concerned face and cried, for the first time in many years.

'Oh child, it is going to be ok.' Maleficent tried to calm the sobbing kid in her arms. 'Come on, let's get you cleaned up, I'll prepared a meal for you, ok? Let's go.' Maleficent was leading Mal to the bathroom when she saw Lily. 'Lily! Do your mother a favor and grab some of Mal's clothes.' That cough Mal's attention, who was Lily, why Maleficent was calling her daughter, why her mother was acting so kind, and many others thoughts flow to her head. She looked up at Lily. Lily was older than Mal, she looked almost as old as Maleficent, probably she had some 27 or so years, and she was looking at Mal smirking.

'So the little bugger decide to return home. About time hun.' Lily then noticed the tears strains on her sister face, her smirk disappear and now she wore a concern face. 'Hey why are you crying sis? Did someone hurt you? Tell me and I'll beat them up.' Said Lily coming closer to Mal.

Mal was confused she didn't have a sister. Sometimes she wished she had. Now looking at her mother and "sister" she didn't know what to do. Could this be some of her mothers tests? If so she knew she failed. Trying to compose herself she brook free of her mother embrace and run to her room, making sure to locked the door. The punishment for failing a test wasn't good, oh no, never good. She hugged her knees and cried until she fell asleep, ignoring the pounding at the door, and her mothers screams.

'What is wrong with her?' Lily ask her mother, still pounding at Mal's door.

'I don't know, she came back bringing my staff saying that I ordered her to get me. I have no idea of what happened.' Maleficent was worried and slight confused, she didn't ordered Mal to bring her staff.

The duo stopped pounding at Mal's door and decided to have a talk to her in the mourning.

(End of Mal's Flashback)

So now a month after the episode, Mal was living with a sister she had never know, but who apparently knew everything about Mal, and a caring mother, who didn't ever punished Mal. Her initial fear of all of this being a prank or test has faded way after seeing that all of her friends are passing through some similar experience.

Like Carlos now was living with an improved Cruella, and two huge dogs, Cruella didn't treat him as a slave anymore, instead she helped him with his fear of dogs, moved him to a proper room with bed and all (thought Carlos still used Evie's pillow and blanket), and she was proud of his inventions. Carlos was the happiest one of the four friends, ops alliances, with the changes, and even thought his curious mind wanted to know what cause this, he didn't want to change it.

Evie gain a brother, Henry, who was her age, Henry was adopted. Her mother, the Evil Queen (who now was called Regina by her closest friends) had adopted Henry not knowing she was pregnant with Evie. Henry wasn't a villain, he had a sense of justice and rightness too big to be a villain, for that reason Evie feared that her brother would be taken off the isle, he was too good, and would make a great peace keeper to Auradon. If Evie was surprised with her brother, she was shocked with her mother, Regina, she didn't obliged Evie to wear makeup and looked perfect every time, the opposite really, she told Evie she was way too young to wear make up, and would tell Evie that she was beautiful every single day. Her mother didn't make her do chores, as cleaning the house, or making dinner, no, her new and improved mother would do all by herself, she accepted Evie's help now and then, and that was always fun, they would played with each other. And Regina took interested of Evie's education, she made sure that Evie knew that knowledge was more important than looks and act as a proud mother every time Evie and Henry succeed at something. Evie was really happy with her family, and often thought that she was dreaming all of this, thinking that maybe she had touch Maleficent staff and fell into this marvelous dream.

Jay didn't gain any siblings, but gain an wise father who took more care of the state of isle than stealing. Jafar didn't make Jay sleep in a closet, and stop forcing Jay into stealing, he closed the shop, when Regina and Maleficent offered him the position as a consultor. He would make Jay studied and actually took care of his son. Jay didn't fell as a failure. And even when Jay would use his charm to get things Jafar would laugh with Jay. Jafar was a proud father. And Jay was shocked to see his old man in a position of respect and without the pajamas.

The life on the island has improved, the stealing was reduced, the food provisions were better shared (even if the food was still rotten). Some people gain a brother or sister or both. Even if the everybody else act as if the isle was always like this, Mal and her friends knew that something major has happened, and they were willing to find out what.

[AN] So I'm so sorry about any grammar mistake. The characters will have interactions in the future chapters. The good folks of Auradon will appear in the next chapter. There is a reason why Henry is with Regina and not with Emma. This will be a CapitainSwan / OutlawQueen / Snowing and Rumplebelle fic, all of them will appear in the upcoming chapters. I hope you guys like this. And if anybody wants to be my beta reader please notify me. English is not my first language. Reviews are appreciated [AN]


	2. Chapter 2

Delicata

[AN] For the sake of this fic, Ben won't be crowned king at the tender age of sixteen. Wow guys, thank you for everyone that favorite and follow this, I was blow away my how well recivied this was, and thank you so so so much FateMorgan and the Guestwn account and DhampyrX2 for reviewing I really appreciated it and JM who was confused think about this way all of OUTA cast were cursed into Descendants universe. I'm so sorry for the late update, I'll try to speed up a bit in the next chapters. [AN]

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

When Rumple casted the curse he didn't know that it would bring them to a new land, where he was the king. The United States of Auradon, all of the fairytales kingdoms united as one under his order. Now that was something. In this land, or alternative reality, him and Belle were married and had a son, Ben. Now Ben is Belle son alright, the kid had a big heart and him and his mother shared a passion for books.

Rumple was happy. He had power, the love of his life and a son.

And his son would me making sixteen years soon enough. Now his relationship with Ben wasn't as loving as Belle relationship with the boy. But Rumple was trying to be a loving father, he did everything he could for the boy.

'Father? Mother? May I come in?' Said Ben knocking at their door.

'Sure, my boy.' Said Rumple smiling at Ben. "He is so diferrent from Baelfire, all proper like a true hero's kid, he's going to be a great king one day." Toughth Rumple.

'I came to ask you something. Often enough I wondered about the lifes of those on the Isle. I feel like they were left abandoned. The villians had children and we did nothing to make their lifes easier. I don't think that it is fair. So maybe you could discuss it with the others royals? Maybe bring some of those children here. Or make a plan to make their lifes more bearable.' Ben finished lokking expecting at his parents face. He already has discuss it with his mother, who also feel like they should bring those children here. But he knew how hard his father was. Creation the Isle wasn't something that the couple had original thought about. They knew that they had to capture the villains. Seeing as Maleficent had sworn vengeance to all kingdoms. They didn't had any prison big enough to send these criminals. So they resquest to the Fairygod Mother the creation of the Isle. Original just the bigger villians would be sent there. But soon enough the others families start presuring them to get hid off all kinds of threath. So every villians and every criminal (even the smallest ones) were sent to Isle, that was no easy feet, but they managed that. The coditions off the Isle were discuss when the Isle were creat, at that time everyone wanted them to suffer, so the rotten food, the lack off remedies, were accepted by everybody. And now they were facing the consequeces off those action. They were guilty off deniaing those children a chance.

Rumple knew that and now his son and wife were pressuring him to change the situation of the children of the Isle. Belle had summoned a royal council to discuss this idea. And true to be told Rumple tought that the children of villains could do Auradon some good, he was bored with the kingdon's good maners.

'No need to freet yourself, Ben. Your mother already made the same request and today we'll discuss it with the others famillies. And who knows having these children here might be fun.' Said Rumple, watching as Ben's face lit up. That was something Rumple enjoyed in Auradon, the habilit to make his son proud and happy. 'And now we must be leaving.' Said Belle taking Rumple's arm.

The couple made way to the room in which was hold the council. The others families were there already.

'Good afternoon. I hope all is well.' – Rumple said as greeting to the others families. The other members bow their heads at sign of their king. Rumple enjoyed that more than he should. 'My wife would like to speak about something that is concerning her lately. Belle…'

'Good afternoon. As you all know some of the villains held in the Isle had children. Now I don't think it is right to hold those children in prison when no crime was committed. I would like to give those children a chance to live here in Auradon and to be good. And I would like to hear your opinions on this matter.' – Belle was nervous, this was something that her heart was begging her to do.

The room was silent. The royals couples were looking at each other. The first hand to go up in air was from Snow White. "Figures …" Thought Rumple.

'I agreed with the Queen. No children should be held for her parents mistakes' – Snow voice was gently as ever, but her eyes were impassive. She would not make the same mistake again, her remember all too well about Lily. 'Me too' – Charming spoke up, putting his hand on Snow's shoulder.

Belle smiled at the couple. Snow White and David were the very first people to spoke about the Isle situation, they didn't agree with it and in every meeting request that the villains should be released and given a second chance. Nobody agree with this, and then they requested at least that Regina was released and put under they care, request that Rumple denied.

Snow and her husband were against everything that the Isle meant. They were on a quest to end with the Isle.

'I agreed!' – Came the plea from Aurora. Rumple was surprised, he thought that only Snow and Charming would agree. 'Me too' – Philippe and Mulan said at the same time, they looked at each other and laugh.

'No child should be put on the isle.' – This time it was Elsa. Now normally Elsa wouldn't even come to council, she didn't agree with the Isle and often suspected that something was wrong with the King, she didn't trust Rumple. After the first council when none of her requests were heard she simple stop coming, and humor has it that she was planning to break free from Auradon.

Snow smiled big at Elsa, she was the one who convinced Elsa to come here today, saying that she had a felling something big was about to happened.

'We agreed.' – Rapunzel spoke for both her and her husband.

In the end only Ariel denied, she was terrified off Ursula.

'So we should start small, how about four or five kids, then we bring the rest in same manner.' – It was Rumple idea to bring just the ones how didn't offer him no threat.

'It could be this way. But how to decided which ones.' – Belle wanted to take all the children, but she had to agree that no everybody would be welcoming.

'If we could suggest, please bring Regina's children.' – Snow's voice told Rumple exactly what he didn't want to hear. Before he could denied anything Belle spoke. 'Of course, you had request Regina release many times already, is only fair that we free her children first.' – Belle was smiling looking at him with pure joy that the children would soon be here, Rumple couldn't denied her, so he smiled.

'I request the release of Maleficent's child' – Philippe said surprising Aurora.

'She has two children.' – Snow said. 'Bring then both! Me and Aurora will take care of them' – Philippe continued.

'I guess we could bring them both. Even if Lily isn't exactly a child.' – Rumple said, he actually had no problem with bringing Lily here. 'And I suppose we could bring Cruella's and Jafar's children as well' – He add so nobody else could suggest anybody else. When nobody argued he continued. 'So with this we will bring six children of Isle here. I will send the word, when the reply comes we will held another meeting.' With that the council was over. And Rumple was lat least happy to tell Ben this.

Regina was a smart woman. She couldn't be trick easily. She knew something was up with Auradon King, she didn't trust the guy one bit. The villains were allowed to receive letters from the people of Auradon, just letters no food or remedies. She often receive letters from her step daughter Snow, saying she was trying to convince the King to release her and the kids. "Those idiots" Regina thought. After being in the isle her relationship with Snow seemed to improve. She didn't want to kill Snow, not anymore, thanks to Evie and Henry. Snow was always curious about her siblings. She tried to send some presents to them last week, but the royal guard caught her and destroyed the presents, Regina receive a tear strained letter about it. How in Hades name a King would allow children to suffer in a place without any form of medicine, with little rotten food and untreated water was beyond Regina. Even Snow agreed with her. So yeah, Regina doesn't like the King one bit.

'Mom, I'm home!' – It was Henry's voice. Regina smiled at her prince. 'You will not believe this! I was with Hook after school, helping him with some of the cargo from this morning. When a ship from Auradon came, with a letter to Maleficent and only a letter. And it was from the King! Weird hun?' – Her son had taken a liking of Hook, after school Henry would help him storage the provisions from Auradon, often enough he convinced Evie to join him.

'Calm down, Henry. Breath, honey.' – Regina was smiling at the excited boy. Henry was a good kid. How he end up on the Isle was a mystery, but she was happy that he did. 'Well if a letter was send to Maleficent from the king I think we'll receive a call from Maleficent anytime now.' – Maleficent was Regina oldest friend and would never hide anything from her.

'True. And then you have to tell me what is in that letter!' – Henry was doing puppy eyes at her.

The mother-son moment was interrupted by Evie.

'Hi.' – Evie was felling that she intruded some special moment.

'Evie! You should have come with me to the docks. Maleficent receive a letter from the King!' – Henry was jumping to hug his sister. 'Really? I guess a missed it all today then.' Evie relaxed in her brother embrace, Henry had a calming effect on Evie, it worked every time.

Regina smiled watching the duo. She was lucky to have them.

'Well, you both go clean up, I'll make some dinner.

After the scraps they had for dinner. Maleficent appeared in the house.

'Regina, we need to talk.' – Maleficent had an worried expression. 'Evie, Henry, please go up to your room.'- Regina instruct her kids. 'Go on…'

'The King has decided that some children of the Isle would be given the opportunity to go to Auradon, studied there, and them make the choice between evil and good. They decided on six for the first try, Mal, Lilly, Evie, Henry, Carlos and Jay.' – Maleficent looked spooked really.

Often enough Maleficent and Regina would agree that the good folks of Auradon were pricks and jerks, sometimes even evil. But if they could they would send their children to Auradon for a chance of a good life. And now that the chance was here, they were filled with dread.

Regina was a smart woman, she knew something was up.

[AN] I hope your guys enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated [AN]


	3. Chapter 3

**Delicata**

AU all the way: Rumple got his powers as the Dark One back, but lost Belle, now in a last try to secure their happiness he cast a curse that brings our Once Upon a Time cast to the world of Descendants.

 **[AN] Thank you so much! It blow my minds how well received the fic was taken. Thank you so much for putting this on your favorite and follow list. My heart fills with joy every time I receive a notification. Thank you! And I'm so so so sorry for the delay.**

 **Now for the reviewers**

The Guest who give me hints about formatting – Thank you so much, I really appreciate the hint, and I'll be making correction on that, I'm so sorry for making it hard to read. And don't be worried I appreciate constructive reviews, keep them coming.

8745vvah – Thank you! I'm so sorry for the late update.

ATimeInFantasy – They know that these guys are not their real parents, they know something happened but they don't know what. Hope you keep reading it!

Lissywashere – It will happen in a few more chapters! Hope that you keep on reading it. Thank you.

power214063 – The Fairy Godmother from descendants is alive. But as the other characters she don't remember Rumple not being the beast, she is clueless about the curse. I had some troubles to mixing the two worlds together, the idea seemed so clear in my head, I'll try harder to explain how this works for you guys.

The Guest how ask me to update soon – I'm so so so so sorry! And thank you!

The Guest that asked about the Fairy Godmother – Yes, is the one from Descendants. Thank you for reading it!

 **So many of you had some troubles understanding the concept of the fic. I hope this chapters clarify some of your questions. Some others questions will be explained in others chapters.**

 **So heads up I'll be making Regina and Emma's relationship just like the one they have on the show right now, an unsure friendship. Emma wants to hate Regina, but can't. Regina did cast the curse, but the memory of how the curse was broken is different from the show. [AN]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Telling Ben about the news made Rumpelstilskin day. The boy lit up like a Christmas tree. Ben looked at his father with nothing but pride, the sigh made Rumpelstilskin's heart clench. Bae didn't look at him like this. Bae hadn't looked at him with pride since he change to the Dark One. His real son wasn't proud of his decisions. Being the Dark One for so many years left Rumpelstilskin addict. He had this need to be the Dark One as he needed to breathe. And that was his ruin.

Emma sacrificed herself and absorb the power of the Dark One in order to let him live. And he trick her. He went on the quest to release her from that curse, only to absorb the power once again. The looked of betrayal on Belle's eyes was something he couldn't erase of his mind. It was always there.

He knew that it was wrong. But he needed that power. It was something deeper than anything he felt before. But as much as he needed the power he needed Belle. And being the person that he was, he couldn't be satisfied in having just one. So he cast a new curse. And he got so much for that.

He got Belle and Ben. And he wouldn't let anything come in between then. This time he would protect his family. He vowed to always make Ben look at him with proud, he wouldn't fail Ben as he failed with Bae.

'Father, when the kids will arrive here?' – Ben asked.

'Well my boy, we expect them in two weeks time, but remember they may not come. They may decide to stay there.' – Rumpelstilskin answered. He could hope that was the case. But he had a feeling that wouldn't be it.

'Then we have to make sure that they don't refuse it. What can we do to assure that?' – Ben asked worried. He didn't tell his father but recently he was having these dreams of a purple haired beauty, and he had a feeling that this beauty was from the Isle.

'Are you worried, my boy?' – Rumpelstilskin asked.

'Well, yeah. They… Don't you think they deserve it? They lived long enough on the Isle. They have to come.' – Ben answered. He felt this pull towards the Isle, towards this mystery girl. He couldn't explain to his father, Rumpelstilskin was hard. His father had a good heart but he was more of a tough love kind of person, he exploded first then he ask questions. His mother was more of the listening type.

'Don't worried. Belle is working on something to reassured the villains that their kids are in good hands.' – Rumpelstilskin said.

Cruella was unfazed by the King's order. Be no fool, it wasn't a request, or a blessing, it was an order. Six of their children would be took to Auradon. Why? Apparently the King was felling benevolent. So he ordered that Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella handed over the kids. Well Cruella wasn't going to hand over Carlos like that.

'It would be the best for the children. A chance to actually eat healthy food.' – Jafar was the first to say that Jay should go to Auradon, and right now he was trying to convince the others to do the same.

'I will not send my kids to that forsaken place without some much of an explanation. For sixteen years they were left to perish in this Island. And now they want them. No! Call the Beast, I'll have a word with him!' – Regina was fuming, Cruella smiled at the Queen's outburst.

Cruella looked at the children. Jay was by his father side with his arms crossed and a hard look on his face. When Jafar agreed that Jay would go to Auradon the boy looked betrayed, but soon enough Jafar put a hand on his should and told something in boy's ear, that made him relax. Carlos was sitting at the table in front of Cruella with head low, from time to time he would look at his mother and share a smile with her. Mal was sitting at the head of the table deep in thought. Lily was beside her sister fuming at the thought of being considered a child, she clearly didn't want to go. Henry was sitting beside Evie and in front of Carlos, the siblings were holding each other hands and smirking at their mothers outburst.

'I agree with Regina. There is no way that I'll send Carlos blindly to that land. This excuse of a letter doesn't even explain way, or how, they are doing this.' – Cruella looked over Regina smiling.

'I don't think that we yelling will help the matter.' – The ever-thoughtful Jafar.

'Screw this! I'm not going. I don't need a chance.' – Lily colorful language.

'Lily!' – Scold Maleficent. 'If Mal is going so are you! You have to look after the children.'

Lily consider this and after a while. 'OK. But only to look after the kids.'

'I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself!' – Apparently Mal was listening.

'Oh bugger, I know that, but if the King has some funny thoughts I want to personally smack them out off his head.' – Lily smirk at Mal, who smile at this.

The discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hook came in with two hooded figures.

'So this new ship came to docks, and this person said that she had to talk to you guys. It seemed important.' – Said Hook.

'And who the hell are you?' – Regina ask the hooded figure.

'I'm the Fairy Good Mother. The King request that I would come here today to explain his letter, and to answer any of yours doubts.' – The Fairy took off her hood and smile polite at everyone. The other figure remain with the hood.

'Figures…' – mumble Regina, Hook who has taken a sit near Henry chuckle at the Queen.

'So I think that you know that over the years a lot people has argued about your stay in the Island.' – The Fairy looked at us expecting something.

'Sure it is well know that Snow has tried time and time to free the villains and Queen Elsa has joined her.' – Hook answered after some time, the Fairy smiled at him.

'Yes, yes. Yesterday it was held a council on which the Queen Belle suggest that the children of the Isle should no longer suffer for her parents sins. Was voted and decided that six children should be brought to Auradon. They decided on which children…'

'That's great and all. But I have twenty nine years old, I'm not a child.'- Lily interrupted the Fairy. Mal looked at her sister and smile, Lily sure had a temper.

'Snow White request that if Mal should be given a chance so should you.' – The Fairy answered. Lily seemed a little shocked by this.

'In two weeks' time a car will come and take the children to Auradon. The children will stay two weeks at a Royal home until the school begins. Snow White has volunteered her home for the children. She promised to send the parents an update every two days. And she also send you guys these.' – The Fairy held some cellphones. 'This way, she and the children can talk to you.' – She handed over a phone to each adult and children.

'Cool!' – Carlos was looking at the phone trying to find out how it worked. Cruella smiled at her son, surely he would dismount the thing before night time.

'So any questions?' – The fairy asked.

'Yes, how to we know that this isn't a prank?' – Mal was first to ask.

'I assure you that this isn't a prank. But if you guys want something more, I'm sure we could come up with something.' – The optimistic Fairy said.

'Great that you said that. If we have to go to Auradon, maybe someone should come to the Isle. That way if anything happens to us, something will happen to this person.' – Jay suggest with a menacing eyes to the Fairy.

'It is so good that you said that.' – The second hooded figure took off her hood. 'That's why I'm here for.' – The blond woman smiled at Regina, who was shocked.

'Emma?!' – the Queen stated.

'Yes, Regina. You see me and my parents were trying every way to take you guys off this piece of land. When the Queen come up with this idea, we knew that you wouldn't agree that easily. So we come up with this plan. The children will be safe. And I will be with you guys.' – Emma ended smiling. 'Oh, my name is Emma.' – She add when she looked at the confused faces.

'Daughter of Snow White.' – Regina added.

'Yes, yes. That too.' – The blond woman didn't like to be knowledge by her parents status.

'You would stay here so we could go to Auradon.' – Carlos asked shocked that a royal person would want to trade place with them. Emma looked at the boy and smiled gently.

'Off course, why not? I know Regina. It will be fun to catch up with her.' The last part she said smirking at Regina. Emma held no prejudice against Regina, for more that she tried she couldn't hate the woman.

'Oh the fun.' – Regina was sarcastic but she was smiling at her granddaughter.

Emma then turn to Maleficent. 'My parents and I are deeply sorry about what happened to Lily. We never agreed to lock her up in here.' – She turn to Lily. 'I'm so sorry.' – Lily smile at Emma.

'It's all good. We receive Snow letters. The past it past.' – Lily said coming close to her old friend.

Mal didn't know who was this woman and why her mother and sister were smiling at her. What happened in the past.

'So if all is good, Emma will stay in the Isle from now on, to make your guys comfortable enough to send the children.' – The Fairy spoke up.

'Wait why are you staying from now on, what if we change ours minds and decided not to go to Auradon.' – Jay asked.

'It is my choice, I'll stay to convince you guys to go.' – Emma reply.

'Ok then. I'll be leaving then. Goodbye, Emma!' – The Fairy hugged Emma and turned to Hook, who led her to the docks.

After the Fairy leaved, Emma turned to everyone in the room, taking in their appearances. She smirked in a way that made Regina clench. She remember well enough the reckless way of the blond. After Emma broke her curse, and Regina was marked with the wraith, it was the charming trio who rescued her. Emma jumped in to save Regina and was teleported to another land along with Snow. Regina in act of kindness made sure that they would be able to comeback leaving the portal to Storybroke open. When the duo returned the ex-Queen formed a bond with the trio and so when they all were send back to the enchanted forest, in an act performed by the Fairy Godmother, the former mayor tough that maybe everything was going to be ok. But soon after they arrived in the enchant forest she was locked up by the new King Beast. Emma had then the same look that she has now, she was going to cause some disturbance.

'So let's come up with a plan to overthrow the King Beast.' – She said smirking at the adults.

 **[AN] Ok, I feel like this sucks. Reviews are appreciated. [AN]**


	4. Chapter 4

Delicata

 **[AN] Thank you so much for putting this fic in your favorite and follow list. It makes me really happy.**

 **Now for the reviewers**

Victoria Black – Thank you so much for your words! You have no idea how happy it made me. I'll explore the relationship of Carlos and Cruella, as well as the others.

 **This is a short chapter. [AN]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

Snow was thrilled. The Fairy Godmother has comeback without Emma, and has said that the meeting did go well. So part one of the rebellion checked.

Normally Snow wouldn't rebel against the rulers of a kingdom. But something weird was happening. She could felt it.

She ran to meet up with her husband.

'She did! Emma is in the Isle.' – Snow was smiling. Even if her daughter was at a nasty place, Snow knew she was secure.

'Good. Let's call a meeting.' –David went up to send a raven to the rest of the rebellious.

Rumple could feel the change in the air. He could tell something was happing. When he got his Dark Ones powers he unfortunally lost the power of site, he couldn't see the future anymore, and that irked him.

'Ow, Rumple. I cannot believe it. In two weeks' time those unfortunate kids will be here. I'm so happy!' – Belle was hugging him from behind.

'Yes, my dear. Your dreams will come true. And soon enough all children of the Isle will be free to make their on choice.' – Rumple hugged Belle. The Fairy God Mother has informed them that the parents agreed. In exchange off the first children, they took Emma. Now when Snow and Charming came up with that plan Rumple held himself not to smile. With Emma and Regina in the Isle and Henry in Auradon there was no way the boy would break his curse.

'Father, mother!' – Ben his son was at the door smiling at the couple.

'Come on, my boy. Make your mother some company, I have some matters to attend.' – Said Rumpelstiltskin leaving Belle and Ben.

He went to a hidden path in woods that lead to a underground facility full of locked rooms. In one of the prison like rooms he found her. Even locked up in prison she still maintains her posture.

'Hello, deary.' – said Rumpelstiltskin with venom in his voice.

The woman looked up at him with hate in her eyes. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. But Rumpelstiltskin enjoy that. He would break her soon or later.

The meeting was held in the woods at Robin Hood camp.

'Things are looking up.' – Robin was happy. He always consider himself to be fair, often enough he tried to send some fresh food to the Isle but always ended up getting caught and arrested. 'Maybe now we will finally succeed.'

'The King promised to send fresh food to Isle for time that Emma stays there. So that is something.' – Snow said. 'So now Emma is going to start the rebellion there.'

'The King agreed to let you send your ship with food for Emma?' – Asked Robin. The plan was that Snow sends the ship of Captain Hook, with food, remedies and armory to the isle. And after sometime the same ship would bring Emma and the villains to Auradon.

'No. He assured me that he would send food. But I convince him to let me send some others supplies for Emma.' – said Snow. The King didn't agreed with this, but the Queen made him relent.

'Emma should be contacting us any time now.' – Just as David was finishing saying this, his phone vibrated with Emma's call.

'Emma, honey, are you fine?' – The ever-caring father asked. But as reply he meets static.

 **[AN] So who was the lady with Rumpelstiltskin? The kids will appear in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated [AN]**


	5. Chapter 5

Delicata

 **[AN] I'm so sorry that it took so long to post this. My job got in the way. But now things are better and won't take this long to post another chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for those who favorite and follow this fic. And please forgive me.**

 **Now for the reviewers**

Victoria Black-Thank you so much for the review. I'll show the others characters in the upcoming chapters. Please forgive me for the long wait. I hope you continue to read this.

Guest who ask for more dialogue – I'll put more dialogues on the upcoming chapters. Thank you so much for the review. And why Cora?

ATimeInFantasy – There will be a lot more of Emma with Hook and Henry. Thank you so much for the review.

willdawg992003 – You left a review in all chapters! You have no idea how happy that made me. Thank you so much. I'm so sorry for the delay.

power214063 – Maybe is Zelena. Thank so much for the review.

DhampyrX2 – Thank so much for the review. Your idea of Adam being in Rumple's mind is awesome! I'm so sorry for the time it took me to update.

The Guest who asked me to update – I'm so sorry it took so long. Please forgive me.

The Guest who was obsessed – Your review really left my day a lot more happy. Thank you so much, I hope you'll forgive for the long wait.

The Guest worried that I have abandoned the fic – I'm depply sorry for the long wait. I won't abandon this fic so don't worry. Please forgive me!

Pheonex305 – Thank you so much!

misuky7 – Thank you so so much!

The Guest who guess it was Blue with Rumple – Maybe it is!

 **[AN]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

Jafar smiled at Emma. So it was true, a rebellion against the kingdom was rising.

'How can we trust you darling?' – Came Cruella's question.

'You can't. But neither can I trust you, right.' – Emma eyed the fashionista.

'How are you planning this rebellion?' – Jafar was curious. Hook was walking inside of the room again.

'Your Fairy has gone home.' – Informed the pirate, for some reason Emma couldn't take her eyes off him. He smirked at her.

'Hun. So my. Snow has made an arranged with the King.' – Emma still was looking at Hook. 'She will be able to send us fresh food, remedies and armory, through Hook's ship.' – Hook looked surprise at the mention of his ship. 'My parents made some adjustments and now the ship has a hidden mode. So for some time, as far as the kids as secure, we will train for combat. And at the school recess for summer break the ship will come here, and we will go there. That give us some time to work our trust issues.' – Emma smirked at Cruella.

So far so good Jafar thought, a royal wouldn't be here if the plan wasn't real. And Regina knew Emma, if Regina trusted her so could he.

'And what about us?' – Henry asked. ' What are we supposed to do?'

Emma smiled at the boy, for some reason he was familiar to her, just as Hook. 'Nothing. We want you guys to enjoy your stay there. Well, you could probably no mention this reunion to the King's son. He'll be joining you guys at school.'

Mal scoffed, she trusting some prince and telling them this secret, please. 'Done!' – she said.

'Well I think we should rest for now. Regina I'll be staying with you?' – It was almost dark out there, and Emma hadn't asked about the sleeping arrangements.

'Sure. Let's go kids. Tomorrow we will plot some more.' – Regina started leading Henry and Evie out.

At Regina's home.

'So now you live at a castle.' – Said Emma looking around.

'A dirty, broken castle, but a castle.' – Regina smiled remembering the moments that she has passed on this castle.

'I have to call my parents.' – Emma took her phone out and dial a number, after some seconds her father picked up.

'Emma, honey, are you fine?' – Said Charming. Emma smiled, her father was her world. She was close to her mother, but she was a daddy little girl at heart. 'Emma! Emma! Emma!' – And her father was a little over protective of her.

'Dad I'm fine. I'm with Regina. The reunion with the others went well. I think everybody will join the movement.' – Emma was thrilled with the thought of doing justice.

'Good we are at Robin's camp. The plan is go then.' – She could hear her father's smile.

'Dad, give mom a kiss, my brothers a hug, and say Hi to Robin. I've to go now. Bye, dad!' – She was really tired from the travel and just wanted to sleep.

'Bye, Emma! Say hi to Regina and the kids.' – Came her father's reply.

Emma turned off the phone and look at Regina.

'Why are you doing this?' – Is not that Regina wasn't grateful for the Charming family finally fighting with her, but they had no reason to do this.

'Because it is the right thing to do.' Emma said looking over Evie and Henry. Henry was looking hopeful and Evie was smiling. Regina understood the words Emma didn't say.

'So, I'm Emma, and once upon time your mother cursed my family…' Emma turned her attention to the kids.

'That was broken with true love's kiss. Your father kissed your forehead and broke the cursed, we know.' Henry cut her off, not in the mood to hear this history again.

'Right. So now you guys tell me about yourself.' – Emma looked at the blue eyed boy.

'My name is Henry, I'm sixteen, and Regina adopt me here…'- the boy looked unsure about what else to say, then turned to his mother.

'Henry is great at history, and he often helps Hook at the docks.' – Evie answered for him, looking proud of her brother.

Emma turned her attention to the blue haired girl, the girl was beautiful, she bet that the boys at Auradon Prep will be killing each other over her. 'And you?'

'My name is Evie, I'm also sixteen, I like science, as well as cooking and cleaning, I can sew some clothes too.' – Evie ended smiling.

'So,' – Emma turned to Regina. 'who is her father?' Regina laugh at the question, she also wondered that, how many villains with blue hair you saw wandered over the street. The answer was none. Regina has never meet anyone with blue hair, not on the island. So maybe Evie's father was Hades. But Regina usually dreamed of a guy with a lion tattoo.

'I don't know. When I adopted Henry I was two months pregnant with Evie, I didn't even know I was with child. So I like to think that Evie is my little gift.' – Regina answered.

'She sure is a gift. Henry you better protect your sister on Auradon.' – Emma was smirking at Evie.

Evie didn't know what to think about Emma, she was a royal, who didn't behave as an royal. For example, right know she was sitting in a very un-lady like way. If Evie's real mother ever laid eyes on Emma, she would flip. And the relationship between Emma and her other mom, Regina act like Emma was her friend. A lot has change last month. Evie knew that the charming family started to plea a lot to have her mother released, and that they were getting tired of the King constant denied. But she hadn't think that they would throw a rebellion because of this. It wasn't normal.

Being deep in thought Evie didn't notice Regina coming near her, she just felt her mother's fingers passing through her hair.

'I love her hair. It is so different.' – Regina said combing her daughter's hair.

'Ah yeah, my mom will have a blast with it. She had another child, you know, Neal. He is eight months old. She is really happy, but I bet that when she lay her eyes on Evie she will instantly love her. My mom wanted another girl to dress as a princess. She knows all these hair up do's that I never let her do to my hair. So if Evie let her, she'll probably not bring Evie back to you.' – Emma was smiling at Evie.

The trio work around each other with ease preparing the dinner. If the glob that they were making could be considered dinner. It taste horrible, but the kids were eating with happy faces on.

'We are so lucky to have enough soup today, Emma. Some days there isn't any food.' – Henry told Emma with a smile on his face. Emma was shocked to hear that they had passed some days without food. Her heart clenched to think of Henry starving. She tried to shake those thoughts away.

Emma smiled at Regina's family. As worse the Isle could be, at least Regina has found love in here. Emma vowed to get to know the other kids better, she was going to inform her parents so they could make this kids life in Auradon a whole lot better.

When everybody went to sleep Evie slip out of the castle going straight to the tree house, there she found her friends.

'Glad you could join us.' – Said Mal looking at the blue haired girl.

The two girls didn't always see it eye to eye. They had nothing in common. But their formed a powerfull friendship. Mal count on Evie to garter information on the street, seeing as Evie could charm information out of everybody. And Evie counted on Mal to have her back, in case anything went wrong. With Jay and Carlos they formed an armada. They felt capable of doing anything as long they were together.

'Now that everybody is here. What are we going to do?' – Said Carlos.

'My father told me to just enjoy Auradon. He said he would make sure that we stay safe when the war happens.' – Jay replied.

'I think we could find out about this change. What cause this. That has to be something in Auradon to answer us. I know my mother won't be happy when she comes back. So the faster we find out what happened and reverse the better.' – Mal said. Out of the four of them, Mal was the one who most wanted her mother back. Not because she missed Maleficent, but because she feared her. If her real mother finds out a way to escape whatever prison she was now, she wouldn't be happy with Mal. If Mal could find a way to release her, maybe then her mother would be proud of her.

The other three wasn't so sure about undoing what has been done. They are quite happy with things right now.

'I don't want my mother back.' – Said Carlos, looking right at Mal's eyes. 'I want to find out about what happened, but I won't reverse it. Don't expect me to help with that.'

Mal sink back. She liked her new mother and her sister. But the fear that her real mother plant on her was far to big to simple ignore it. She knew she could find out about what happened but in order to reverse she would need her friends, allies help. She couldn't do it alone.

The four stayed silent after that, each one deep in thought.

'I like my life right now. But it isn't fair. These people, we don't know who there are. They could have families who are worried about them. It would be really selfish to find out about what cause this and not try to reverse it.' – Jay said after some time. He didn't want his father back, but deep down he knew it was unfair to his new father to keep him ignorant thought this.

The new Jafar treat Jay with nothing but respect. He always told Jay about what was happening in the Isle. He act proud of Jay. For the first time in his life, Jay knew what it felt to be a person, a son, not just some employ, some thing. And for the respect his new father showed him, he knew he owned to find out this and reverse it.

The whole kingdom was at the brick of an war and they were clueless that this wasn't even their kingdom.

'I can't bring her back' – Carlos had tears in his eyes. They all knew that you don't cry on the Isle, but after having spend the month with the new Cruela, Carlos knew he couldn't lose her. The thought of it made his heart constrict.

'We have to. But Carlos, I swear to you that you won't go back to Cruella. You can come stay with me. But I won't let her have you.' – Evie had as much tears in her eyes as Carlos. Out of the four of them Evie and Carlos had the most close relationship. They acted as each other sibiling. Jay and Mal were like best friends, but Carlos and Evie acted like brothers. The two of them weren't made for the Isle. It was a miracle they could survive so far.

'We will find a way. We don't even know if there is a way to reverse it. But we have to find out about it. We must pay our new parents kindness with the truth at least. Even if there is no way to change it. And if there is a way to change it we will cross that bridge later with our fake parents knowing it.' – Evie said, moving closer to Carlos and putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Ok, I get it. We will find out about what happened. And when we do, we will find out something that proves it. After that we must tell them about it. And they will make the decision of changing it or not, ok?' – Carlos asked looking at the other three.

Mal didn't like the ideia of telling the adults about this. Only because she felt weak in telling her mother anything. But she could do it for her allies.

'That settled it then. We'll go to Auradon, and we'll find about what happened.' – Jay said smiling. He had wanted to go in another adventure like their quest for the staff.

"Be aware Auradon, the Isle four are coming." He thought.

'We still have to decide what to do with Henry. I can't lie to him. And I don't think he will leave my side.' – Evie said breaking all the fun thoughts Jay was having.

'Oh…' – The boy respond.

Evie didn't like to leave Henry out of the loop. Her brother, real or not, was trust worthy, but the rest of the group didn't see him as such. Sure they all liked Henry, but Henry wasn't one of the true born in the Isle.

'We have to tell him the truth.' – Mal said shrugging. Henry had proved time and time again to be on their side. The boy believes in anything anyone told him. So maybe wasn't a bad idea to have him working with them.

The other three looked at Mal surprised.

'Oh really, you were the one who didn't want him to find out about anything.' – Jay said smirking at Mal, that has to be a history there, Mal didn't change opinions like that.

'I change my mind.' – Mal said, she knew Jay was suspicious of her. 'Besides, he is the only one of us who is actually good. All the adults trust him. So if we need anyone to cover for us, it has to be Henry.'

She left out the fact that Henry had saved her from drowning the other day, so she felt like she owned him her life. She knew she shouldn't be playing at the docks, but she just trying to have some fun.

'That's great, I'll tell him the first thing tomorrow.' – Evie was so happy to finally tell the truth to Henry she didn't even notice Mal blushing under Jay and Carlos suspicious gaze.

Jay smirked at Mal, sure something had happened between her and the golden boy, but she could have her secret for now. He looked at Evie smiling as she twirled around the room. He considered all the three of them his younger siblings, heck, even Henry was his younger sibling. He had no problem telling Henry the truth, the boy had proved himself enough. He was braver then Jay sometimes, he was usually the first to jump in to protect Evie's from harassments, or to help Carlos with his inventions. The boy jump in to fight three guys who were twice his size, after they accused Jay of stealing. The five of them would be invincible in Auradon.

"Auradon better watch out, the Isle five are coming!" – Jay thought.

 **[AN] No this fic isn't going to be a Mal/Henry love history. I just needed them to thrust Henry as one of them. Reviews are appreciated [AN]**


End file.
